War Zone Love
by SorayaNoYouko
Summary: Japan is going through a war against Germany that insists try to win at all costs for its natural riches. The German envoy, General Barnaby Brooks JR. ,who will have to deal with the japanese enemy general who is known as Wild Tiger for some reason. Will Barnaby will complete his goal or Japanese beauties will make him change his mind? Jake,Kaite,Ivan and others will appear too.
1. Characters Profiles

Love War Zone

**Before I begin****this fanfic I want to apologize because of my English, sometimes I write wrong because I am better at speaking and listening than writing ...**

**And here we go with the characters profiles and about the story before the chapter 1! ^_^**

**About the Story: This is Yaoi a fanfic made by a fan (me),all the characters belongs to the original creator. In this story I mescled Meiji era with Second Global War (because of this dont ask me about the years this fanfic is basead on XD )**

**About the Characters:**

**Name: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi**

**Nickname: Wild Tiger (nickname given to him by people because he fights like a wild tiger)**

**Age: 34**

**Family: Kaede (daugther)**

**Martial Art: Karate,Kyudo and Kenjutsu**

**Weapons he use: Katana (japanese sword) and Yumi (japanese bow)**

**Clothes: Japanese general cloth and black Yukata (when he is at home or at free days)**

**Kotetsu is the general of the japanese army and he is knows as "Wild Tiger" by the japanese people for some reason. At work he uses his uniform but at home he only use a simple black yukata. He is a single father and loves a lot his only daughter,Kaede, and do anything to protect her or the japanese people. Kotetsu is really loved by the people because of his kindness and pure hearth, he helps anyone who need asistence but in battle he is like a tiger with anger. Kotetsu is a swordmaster who uses a large wood bow too to kill the enemy in battle. Sometimes he dont think befores he made an action...**

**Name: Barnaby Brooks JR.**

**Bunny (he hates that nickname that Kotetsu give to him)**

**Age: 28**

**Family: dont have one**

**Martial Arts: Esgrim**

**Weapons he use: Knifes****(German ones), Florete (French one) and 2 Wakthwe PPK (German Pistols)**

**Clothes: General Nazist German clothes and normal clothes when he is at free days(red jacket,social shoes and white pants)**

**Barnaby is the general from German army and a skilled one, he can fight with distance (trow knifes or with the guns) or close combat perfectally well. His orders are absolut and Barnaby will make sure to finish his mision of conquer Japan. Barnaby have a high pround of himself and he wants to meet someone who can battle with him and stay alive for more than 2 minutes.**

**Name: Ivan**

**Nickname: Origami (nickname given to him by Barnaby because he is a crazy fan of Japan)**

**Age: 20**

**Family: Unknow**

**Martial Art: Ninjutsu**

**Weapons he use: Kunais (japanese weapon) and shurikens (japanese weapon)**

**Clothes: German soldier clothes and ninja clothes or any cosplay when he is at free days (he loves cosplay,especially ninjas ones)**

**Ivan is a young soldier who serves Barnaby because of his acnoledges about Japan and japanese culture. Even he is still young since he was a child he train by hiself the japanese art of Ninjutsu but he is not good on it thats why Barnaby only uses him as a informer of the japanese culture.**

**Name: Keith**

**Nickname: Sky High (nickname given to him because people thinks he is a dumb one and in his head only have wind in there)**

**Age: 29**

**Family: Unknow**

**Martial Arts: Judo**

**Weapons he use: Colt 45 (American Pistol) and 2 small swords (Japanese ones)**

**Clothes: American soldier capitan clothes and normal clothes at free days (jeans,tennis and blue jacket with t-shirt)**

**Keith is an american soldier sended to Japan to help the japaneses to stop the Nazist to conquer Japan and know how to fight close combat using Judo he learned at American Army. He is a wind head and sometimes a really dumbed one but in truth he is only an very inoccent person... He is helping Kotetsu to defeat the germans.**

**Name: Jake**

**Nickname: dont have one**

**Age: Unkown**

**Family: Unknow**

**Martial Arts: Unkown **

**Weapons he use: Pistols,Granades,Bombs,Swords,Katanas,Cloroform, and any kind of weapons he can put his hands on**

**Clothes: he uses a large jacket made with the corpse of an wolf (lts****a Hooded Cloak made with wolf skin) and black ocidental pants**

**Jake is a mercenary who do any kind of job for money and sake (japanese alcohol drink made with rice). He is the most fearsome and dangerous person in all Japan. He is the criminal number 1 and public enemy number 1 too. He scary his oponets with his tattos and his psicopat face.**

**Name: Kaede Kaburagi**

**Nickname: dont have one**

**Age: 10**

**Family: Kotetsu Kaburagi (father)**

**Martial Arts: Tessenjutsu**

**Weapons she use: Tessen (Japanese fang weapon for girls)**

**Clothes: Kaede is always using a cute quimonos, everday is one different**

**Kaede lost her mother when she only has 4 years old because of an unkown ill and since then she does everthing to be a strong girl for her and for his father because she dont wants to be a burden to Kotetsu and thats why she started to have clases of Tessenjutsu without her father,Kotetsu,knows about it because she knows his father will want to train her but he dont have much free time to do this because of his job at the japanese army. Kaede is very mature (more mature than Kotetsu is normaly)** **despite****her age and she is super inteligent too. Her weapon looks like a simple fan for cooling off hot days,but is actually a Tessen made of a very light material that can cut through iron as if were paper. **

**Name: Karina**

**Nickname: Blue Rose (given to her by Kotetsu because on the day she mets him when she was trying to buy a rare blue rose hair ornament)**

**Age: 16**

**Family: Unkown**

**Martial Arts: Tessenjutsu**

**Weapon she use: Whip (American one)**

**Clothes: she is always using a beautiful kimono with roses drawed on it. She never takes out the blue rose hair ornament of her head**

**Karina fell in love with Kotetsu when she was trying to buy a hair ornament into a festival fair but she didnt get close at the store because a lot of girls was there and its when Kotetsu saw it and go there and buyed one hair ornament for her. He have buyed one whose format was a blue rose and Kotetsu says she is like that beautiful blue rose and since then Karina use the nickname of Blue Rose and love Kotetsu. She is a classmate of Kaede and Pao-Lin at the Tessen school.**

**Name: Pao-Lin**

**Nickname: Dragon Kid (given to her by friends at Tessen School because she is from China)**

**Age: 15**

**Family: Unkown (they live in China)**

**Martial Arts: Tessen and Kung Fu**

**Weapon she use: Staff**

**Clothes: red chinese cloths with a yellow chinese dragon draw on it **

**Pao-Lin is a chinese Young girl who loves to train Kung Fu with her staff. She is small but very powerful. Her frienda are Kaede and Karina from the Tessen School. She comes to Japan to study because in China girls dont have permission to study,go to school or have freedom.**

**Name: Yuri**

**Nickname: Lunatic (given to him by people because people think he is a crazy one for laws and for him been a judge who hates outlaws)**

**Age: Unkown**

**Family: Unkown**

**Martial Arts: Unkown**

**Weapon he use: Unknow**

**Clothes: he Always uses a tuxedo suit**

**Yuri is a honest judge who hates outlaws,when one outlaw is referred to his court its certain he will go to jail or received the death penalithy. He dont like Kotetsu because he thinks his "justice sense" is a weak one because Kotetsu wants to save all people, incluiding criminals ones and Yuri thinks criminals are better death and rumors says he is the one who kills criminals at night burned them alive.**

**Name: Natan**

**Nickname: Fire Emblem (given to him by Kotetsu because of his flame tattoo on the arm)**

**Age: Unkown**

**Family: Unknow **

**Martial Arts: Ving Tsun**

**Weapon he use: dont have one (but he can easy send one to a hospital with his martial art)**

**Clothes: he is Always using a femenine quimono or dresses**

**Natan is the owner of a famous bar at the principal street and he is very rich. He refer to himself as a woman and not a guy. He always serves Kotetsu at his bar and knows his favourites drinks and always call for his friend when Kotetsu get drunk and dont go home by himself. He is only intered in guys who have great ass.**

**Name: Antonio**

**Nickname: Rocky Bison (given to him when he was young and knocked down a bull with his hands)**

**Age: 40**

**Family: Unkown**

**Martial Arts: dont have one**

**Weapon he use: dont have one (but can easy kill one with his powerful punch)**

**Clothes: he only uses male yukatas with chest opened**

**Antonio is neighbor and Kotetsus friend and have helped him when Tomoe (Kotetsu wife) have died years ago. He is tall and very Strong. His body is pure muscle and he is always trying to escape of Natan who is always trying pass his hand on his ass. **

**Name: Ryan**

**Name: Gravity Prince (given by those who work down their orders because he had an incredible aura of power around him that seems to squirm gravity on him)**

**Age: 29**

**Family: Unkown**

**Martial Arts: The secret Martial Art of Royal Family**

**Weapon: Lance (Japanese one)**

**Clothes: Ryan uses a Japanese emperor clothing all made of gold thread and a drawing of a fierce lion in it giving it an air of incredible persuasive power. He have a highly proud but has incredible strength when fighting seriously against a openente using a spear-tipped Trident has a size larger than his height. For some reason he is not interested in marriage or in concubines but seems to have eyes to a certain general of his army.**


	2. What the wind brought by the sea

**Before you start to read the fanfic notice this:**

**XXX: YYYYYYYYYY-**** Normal Chat or Speak**

**XXX: (YYYYYYYYY)-**** Thinking**

**XXX: "YYYYYYYYY"-**** Murmur**

***-**** Some kind of Action**

**Chapter 1: What the wind brought by the sea**

**The moon was at its peak in the cold, dark night and you could hear only the sounds of small crickets, cicadas, frogs and other nocturnal animals near the beach of a port city and you could see some fireflies that light seemed to pure white sand beach. It was a very calm and quiet night, not even the vast ocean seemed to move because its waters were calm and no waves when a shadow coming from the sea begins to approach the white sandy beach and thus cutting the night the local melody. It was a small wooden boat dock just in the sand.**

**The small wooden raft out two figures, one being tall and slender and the other less than begin to walk along the beach being guided only by a paper lantern whose oil insisted faster quiemar than it should and therefore the two figures walked in hurried steps until reaching a set of deposits.**

**The deposits were made of simple materials but quite resistant to salt spray and strong winds that sometimes the god of the winds, Fujin, blew. The was what the locals believed and relied on their stories and scrolls.**

**The two shadows to enter the deposit remove their thick coats they wore and local lights come on. Within the deposit was a small base of war with the flag of Germany in the background. It was a secret base of the German army in full Japanese territory and whose Japanese or had no idea of its existence.**

**The tall figure was Barnaby Brooks JR, General of the German army and whose mission was to infiltrate the Japanese territory to check the country weaknesses so that Germany could invade it. Barnaby wore an elegant and impeccable clothes of the German army, his clothes had three medals on his chest in the tidy right side so that remained very visible and aligned to perfection. The glasses on his face gave him an air of being super smart and a soldier who is not afraid of danger even though he is very young to be a war general of one of the most dangerous armies in the world and the blonde hair, of course, it plays opposite green eyes he had, it was very rare to see a German with green eyes.**

**The person accompanying Barnaby was younger but he was a soldier spy type contrary to that Barnaby was a battle for him was to collect informations. The young soldier was called Ivan but all in the army knew him only as Origami because of his fiction by Japan and its culture and perhaps why he has been chosen by Barnaby to accompany the mission of infiltration by precisely he know the local culture and how they should act ,although both speak fluent German, English and Japanese but,Origami loves cosplays himself as a japanese samurai or even a ninja.**

**Barnaby: And now the game will start and there is not nobody in this country that can stop me to conquer this country. ****(****っ****̩****̩****)****っ**

**Origami: Yes sir,nin nin! ****s(****・｀ヘ****・；****) *** **with black ninja outfit where his entire body is covered and left only to see his eyes when he is trying to imitate a ninja should speak or act**

**Somewhere in the small port city man using simple dark green with touches of black yukata sneeze while drinking some sake and watched the moon in the sky full of stars. This man was nothing more and nothing less than the general of the Japanese army Kaburagi T. Kotetsu that was sent to the city by orders of Emperor Ryan, who was known as the Emperor Golden Lion because of his golden hair that was rare for a Japanese have ir but, he is know as Gravity Prince too, and the golden color was related to royalty, after rumors that arise spies coming from other countries would dock in the harbor near this city in order to get informations about the power of the army and its weapons in addition to possible weaknesses.**

**Kotetsu: aaahh ... I do not believe the Emperor sent me to this end of the world just because of a rumor that not be real. I hope to return to the Imperial City soon! My little Kaede must be feeling so alone and dying to see daddy. ****(****ﾉ****)´****(****ヾ****)**

**A young ten years wearing a cute kimono and had a piece of hair stuck on one side that was training with two other friends feel a huge shiver go down his spine.**

**Kaede: I bet my father said something silly... *Looks at the stars**

**And so the night passed and every hour spent the tune of nocturnal animals was getting lower as diurnal animals were beginning to wake up to the first single and sunbeams began to appear on the horizon painting the black sky now with a color that mixed Red, Yellow and Orange and the stars were replaced by smalls Whites clouds and the Moon to the Sun.**

**What no one in town that begins to wake up and start doing the day's tasks such as open markets, shops, preparing the fishing boats or even getting ready to go to the field in another day to plant and reap the rewards the fertile land gave was that a war within the small and simple town was about to start.**


	3. The Bunny and the Tiger

**Chapter 2: The Bunny and the Tiger**

**It was a day like any other and the movement of trade was starting in the city and among the crowd Barnaby and Origami walked disguised as traders only with their yukata. By the way origami seemed to be enjoying more than use the Yukata while Barnaby seemed to feel a little uncomfortable with the new clothes.**

**The two walked the people showing little, except for women who insisted on looking at Barnaby and some even follow him for a few meters when something caught the attention of Origami immediately informed his commander Barnaby what it was. Origami saw a tall man wearing a uniform of the US Navy, maybe a possible ally of the Japanese summoned to help stop a possible attack against Japan. The official name was Keith but everyone knew him as Sky High for being a "head wind" although the pet name does not match the effectiveness of it in a battlefield already he was so famous in the United States until Barnaby even knew his fame and how he could shoot fast two small pistols he always carried but what really drew attention was an officer who was sitting outside the small tent of dangos, a Japanese official and by his uniform was a high stop army out he did not have the slightest concern to have their weapons to view for all to see, a katana at his waist and a huge bow arrows that led back, arrows were well organized and tied and ready for a quick foray into a battle. This Japanese soldier appeared to be quite knowledgeable out what appeared to be much older than that Barnaby already exceeded the thirties but even so, he was sitting there with a boredom's face as he had in his mouth a toothpick with two dangos that had not yet eaten and a green tea cup side of your hand to what was a small stick floating in it. He seems more to be a common citizen that a war general and being older it should be slow in battle or that's what Barnaby thought as she looked at him trying to analyze him.**

**Barnaby and Origami were standing in the street watching the Japanese officer when he gets up and leaves some coins in the bank and then he looks at foreigners as he ate the last dangos the stick and that was when Barnaby noticed the man had piercing amber eyes as those of a wild beast and that was when Barnaby noticed that this man would not be an opponent as the others he had faced and beaten and his blood boiled for animation at the thought of a possible fight against this general Japanese and he did not hide his excitement already that the moments following Barnaby drew his sword and attacked him.**

**The sword of Barnaby was stopped by a hand. The Japanese had stopped his attack with a single hand but as was holding the cutting edge of his sword hand began to bleed.**

**Keith: Kotetsu-san ! * put your hands inside the coat uniform possibly to pick up their guns**

**Kotetsu: Do not meddle Sky High! This is an order !**

**Sky High lowers his head a bit in respect and takes his hands off from inside the coat and do two steps backward.**

**Kotetsu looks closely at the Barnaby still holding his sword: In my country we present ourselves before starting a fight, in yours not?**

**Barnaby: Barnaby, Barnaby Brooks Jr. * tries to give a creeping on Kotetsu but he noticed it and manages to avoid going to the side which created a small distance between the two fighters.**

**Kot: you have a very complicated name ... I'll call you just Bunny-chan**

**Bar: Bu-bunny? My name is Barnaby ! * attacks Kotetsu with everything using its fine fencing sword**

**Kotetsu in a fast movement draws his katana and wait for the attack Barnaby and then the sword of Barnaby falls to the ground, broken and now the tip of Kotetsu Katana was in Canyon Barnaby.**

**Kot: now you look like a scared bunny, Bunny-chan! * all happy**

**Bar: Just kill me already. *having a piercing look to Kotetsu**

**Kote: You are funny for a Foreigner... * holds the katana**

**Bar: why you do not kill me?**

**Kot: I do not like to kill and beyond the rabbits are divine creatures to the Japanese * looking at the Barnaby**

**Bar: I am not a rabbit ! * angry**

**Kotetsu smiles and laugh a little: Sky High we are returning to the Imperial City, our mission here is over.**

**Keith: You will leave they alive?**

**Kot: They already learned to not mess with us, you can let them go.**

**Keith: Yes sir! *backs off**

**Kotetsu walks turning his back off to Barnaby and Ivan and quiet took a horse and ride him. The horse was all brown and wore light armor,it was a war horse but even being a war horse he is all very well prepared and beautiful, did not seem a trained horse for war.**

**Kotetsu hits the horse and comes out galloping towards the Imperial City and leaving behind a confused and somewhat angry Barnaby**

**Bar: Ivan tell the Emperor that the mission failed and I died in battle and that you are not in conditions to return or invent something but not exit from this country, if you return you will be killed for being a traitor.**

**Ivan: Why general? You will give up everything that you won ?! *really surprised**

**Bar: I just found a worthy opponent who I want to meet before killing him. I want to play around with it * with a very sadistic face**

**Ivan: Yes sir ! I will follow your orders and continue in this city !**

**Barnaby runs off going in the direction of where Kotetsu was and in the halfway he takes a white horse who was grazing in the quiet countryside and ride him even without any cell and follows the path of the Wild Tiger.**

**Ivan and Keith look at each other as if to ask what had happened really happened it or not.**

**Keith: Want to eat some dangos?**

**Ivan: Yes please! I'm dying to know more of the culture here !**

**Keith: I'll show you everything! You can call me Sky High.**

**Ivan: And you can call me Origami.**

**The two abandoned officers enters the dangos tent while the local population did not know if they were surprised or amazed by what just happened there.**

**Meanwhile in the Imperial City ...**

**A golden-haired man bathing in a hot spring when an eagle with a message lands on a rock beside her with a message tied to its paw.**

**Man takes the message and read right there and then, with a huge smile on his face, gets up already being covered by a silk towel brought by two beautiful concubines out of the hot spring with all employees lowering their heads when he past to them.**

**Golden-haired man: The Tiger is coming back *** **closes the luxurious doors behind him as he smiled from the corner of his mouth**


End file.
